


Why Can't It Be Me?

by slayingdragons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayingdragons/pseuds/slayingdragons
Summary: When no matter what you do, you still end up losing the one that matters to you the most.





	Why Can't It Be Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rollingmelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingmelon/gifts), [calcipoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcipoet/gifts).



> I don't really write MONSTA X fanfics. I like their songs, but I only know them because apparently all of my close friends are their fangirls! But then I had an angst plot popping up on my mind without any characters from my actual fandom fitting into the plot. And so I agreed to my friends' request of writing a HyungWonho fanfic (well, ficlet-ish) because it would be a waste not to actually write with the plot. Anyways, enjoy.

“HYUNGWON-AH! WAKE UP!! WE’RE LATE!!!”  
  
A voice boomed throughout a small apartment in the heart of Seoul early in the morning. Wonho, one of the two residents of the apartment, had just woken up with a heart attack upon seeing that they only had 15 minutes to get ready before their morning class started. He jumped out of his bed and rushed to the bathroom, cursing the fact that he had to go out and drink with his flatmate until very late at night despite it being a Sunday night. He took a quick shower and styled his blond hair in a hurry. Just as he opened the bathroom door, he saw his flatmate standing in front of the door, seemingly half-asleep.  
  
“Hurry up and get in!”  
  
The brown-haired flatmate mumbled a soft ‘yeah’ and proceeded to enter the shared bathroom lifelessly. The blond then continued to get ready in a hurry upon seeing that he only had 8 minutes left. He usually took his time getting ready, but after spending most of his life around this boy named Hyungwon, he got so used to get ready in a hurry.  
  
This whole being late debacle had started before his fourth year of elementary school. A family had moved across his house, occupying the previously empty house. It was pretty unusual since he lived in a small town. Not many people moved there, and so he had been very excited to meet his new neighbor. It turned out that the family had a kid two years younger than he was, and the kid was Hyungwon. Being the only children in the neighborhoor, they got close pretty quickly and were soon never seen without each other. They even went to school together everyday. (You know, it WAS a small town, just how many different school do you think there would be? Of course everyone went to the same school!) Evidently waking the brunette up had always been very hard and they often got late during school days.  
  
Years had passed since then and Wonho was now in his third year of university. Hyungwon had decided to go to the same univsity and had gone to live together with Wonho in the spirit of “less amount of rent paid,” or so he said. Of course, waking Hyungwon was still as hard and he started getting late again as soon as Hyungwon got there.  
  
Hyungwon got out of the bathroom pretty quickly, leaving them exactly 3 minutes to run to the campus ground not far from their shared apartment. The only problem was that Hyungwon still looked as lifeless as he did before he entered the bathroom.  
  
“Come on, we gotta run to the campus!”  
“Stop screaming, Wonho-hyung. It’s still so early in the morning...”  
“Early my ass, we’re late! Wear your shoes fast so we can go.”  
  
Unfortunately, no matter how fast they ran, they were both still late due to the fact that Hyungwon, as usual, was still so sleepy that he did everything slowly. Hyungwon, as usual, got his lecturer yelling at him for being late once again. Wonho, however, managed to get out of trouble because his lecturer hadn’t arrived yet. He entered his class with a relieved sigh and sat beside his friend.  
  
“Never thought you could get even more pale than you already are.” his friend said.  
“Yeah, I don’t feel too good. I went out drinking and slept pretty late.”  
“That’s unusual.”  
  
Wonho stared at his friend for a second, unsure how to reply. Hyunwoo was his very first friend when he entered university, they were so close that he’d know straight away if he lied, but he didn’t really want to talk about it. It was just stubbornness on his side, Hyunwoo would realize something was up sooner or later. Wonho looked down, his shoes suddenly seemed very interesting.  
  
“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, you know.” Hyunwoo said again.  
  
Wonho stayed silent for a moment. It was as if he had lost the ability to form words and was trying hard to gain it back, just to utter a few simple words. He cleared his throat.  
  
“I… uh… Hyungwon… came home upset yesterday.”  
  
He stopped, eyes still fixated on the floor, unable to look Hyunwoo on the eyes. Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow slightly, as if he wanted to ask the word ‘again?’, but he waited patiently until Wonho continued.  
  
“Another one of his seniors at the club confessed to him, apparently.”  
  
He stopped again. A little longer than before. It had been a while since he realized that people had the tendency to fall for his childhood friend because of his friendly gesture, whether they were guys or girls. Of all of his friends that Wonho knows, only one person genuinely treated Hyungwon as a friend, and his name was Kihyun. Hyungwon hated this so much and he usually put a distance to those who had fallen for him, leaving him in the company of only two friends, Wonho and the previously mentioned Kihyun.  
  
“He said he’s had enough of people misunderstanding his gesture. He just wanted to talk to those who genuinely thought of him as a friend.”  
  
Again, Wonho stayed silent for a few minutes, internally debating whether to say the next sentence out loud, and Hyunwoo waited on him.  
  
“I… don’t want to lose him.” Wonho said finally, almost whispering.  
  
Hyunwoo stared at him for a moment.  
  
“But it would hurt you to continue like this.”  
“But the moment I tried to change what we have, he’d left me for good. I don’t want that.” Wonho answered, shaky. A tear threatened to escape the corner of his eye.  
  
Hyunwoo embraced the blond softly and he rested in silence against Hyunwoo’s broad shoulder.  
  


* * *

  
Days had passed and seasons had changed. One midnight in a winter day, Wonho found himself staring silently into the vast white sheet of snow that had covered the park he was in. It had snowed heavily earlier that day and the air was icy cold. He went out without an appropriate attire and the wind could freeze his pale skin at any moment.  
  
“Wonho?”  
  
A warm voice called and Wonho looked up. Hyunwoo was walking towards him with a concerned look on his face. He stopped in front of the blond who was sitting on a swing.  
  
“Why are you here?” Wonho asked.  
“I have to pass this park if I want to go home and I saw you. Why are you here with such thin clothing?”  
  
Wonho looked at the white ground under his feet and smiled bitterly.  
  
“I can’t go home today. I don’t want to see his face.”  
  
Hyunwoo kneeled in front of him, looking even more concerned, as if asking what was wrong. Wonho took his time arranging his words so that he sounded calm.  
  
“He and Kihyun are dating. He looked so happy and…”  
  
Wonho didn’t manage to finish his sentence before his voice cracked. Hyunwoo hugged him tight and he shook violently in his embrace, letting out the tears he had tried to hold for so long.


End file.
